Forgiving the Darkness
by geekyblueeyes
Summary: Started from Season 4 episode 13 (Into the woods). After admitting his feelings towards Caroline, Klaus has to try and take her from Tyler while also getting Caroline to love him. But, who will he turn to while in a slump. Sorry, I have had to push some of the events that actually happened closer together. Hope you enjoy! There will also be other characters. [Klaroline]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever Fanfiction. I hope you like it and don't hesitate to review! Sorry if it is a bit long, I had to try and fit everything in to this chapter so that it would be easier to just carry on in future chapters.**

**Caroline's POV**

I can feel the life slipping away from me. Tyler told me to trust him, so I will. But, that doesn't mean that I expected him to leave me here with a known psychopath! I know that he is trapped in Elena's house but I have no idea how long that will be up. And now I am alone, with an original vampire, who may, or may not, be in love with me.

**Klaus' POV**

You would think that when you have been dead for 1000 years, your heart would stop working, so why is it that the look on Caroline's face is causing excruciating pain in my chest. Tyler must think that he is a genius. He must think that I will turn soft and save her life. But he is wrong, and he will learn just what I do when people think they know me when I am released from this Bennett witches cage. This girl is nothing to me, and she never will be. Regardless whether she dies or not, I will get my revenge without a second thought. Her delicate voice breaks me out of my trance.

"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die" she croaks. I pretend to not have heard her for a while and continue to stare at the other side of the polished wooden doorframe I am leaning against.

"Then you'll die, and Tyler would have learned his lesson the hard way"

"How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me?" My black heart skips a beat as I wonder if she has figured out that I have emotions, strong emotions, and that all of those emotions are for her. Or maybe she was just trying to see if I still had some humanity.

"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom." Out of the corner of my eyes I see her piercing blue eyes squint for just a second, out of pain or disbelief, I don't know.

"I don't believe you." She might want to think that she knows me, or that I have even an ounce of humanity, but she is just being naïve.

"Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself." I try.

"It's because you were hurt," I look at her for the first since Tyler left her here, gambling with her life. "which means that there is a part of you that is human." Could she be right? Could there be a part of me that is human? I have already gathered that I have _feelings_. No, I have done too much to even consider it. I walk over to the sofa that, is now Caroline's future death bed, and sit on the table next to it. I lean in.

"How could you possibly think that?" I question.

"Because I've seen it. Because," she pauses, struggling to breathe now, let alone talk, "I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all of the horrible things that you've done." She says gravely, as if she regrets the outcome of these thoughts, making me realise that it is especially bad for me.

"But you can't. Can you?" I know the answer before I finish the sentence. But, somehow, if in her final moments, I can still see hope in her eyes. I'm not sure whether to be incredibly annoyed or completely enchanted.

"I know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love, is capable of being saved." And in that moment, I know for a fact that she is right. I am completely in love with her, even though I know that we could never be together, even if she did fall for me and leave that fool Tyler. I know that this will never happen anyway, so decide to avoid the statement.

"You're hallucinating" I state.

"I guess I'll never know…." She sucks in a breath, as if it was something too far away to reach. She lies almost completely unconscious, struggling with a few more strangled breaths. She looked just like a modern day Sleeping Beauty, graceful and gorgeous, every bodies dream girl. My princess. I snap back to reality.

"Caroline? Caroline?" I call out her name, as if doing so would somehow bring her back to me, each cry becoming more urgent. It is then that I remember that I am the only one in the world that _can_ bring her back to me. The only one that _can_ save her life, and by doing this, mine as well. I stand, lifting Caroline's body up and sitting behind her. I bite my wrist, opening up my veins and force it into Caroline's mouth, watching as she regains her strength with every drop and stroking her beautiful blonde hair. I don't how, and I don't know when, but I will be with her. Tyler may be her first love, but he will die soon, and I will make sure that I am her last. At that, the idiot came running in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tyler's POV**

I can't stand it anymore. How could I be so stupid as to leave Caroline alone with that monster? I told the girl I love to trust me with her life, when I don't even know what I'm doing myself. I have to try and save her without taking this kind of risk. I know that Caroline sparks a certain interest in Klaus, so if anyone could get him to do something, it would be her. But, how am I supposed to know how strong his thirst for revenge is? How can I think he has an ounce of humanity that will force him to actually save her? I can't take it anymore. I have to go to her. I start running out of the woods where I am hiding out towards the Gilbert house.

When I get within hearing distance of the house, all I hear is Klaus calling out Caroline's name. _Oh shit!_ I decide to phase so that I can run faster. How can I be close enough to hear her dying breaths, but so far away that I can do nothing to help her? I phase with ease and run like my life depends on it. Within moments, I am outside on the porch, changing back to human and quickly pulling on some clothes I left here in case of an emergency. It's then that I realise that I can't hear anything. My heart races as I rush in the door. When I get in I can't see either of them, so I walk around to the living room. There, I see the original sitting behind _my_ girlfriend, who seemed to be asleep, stroking her golden hair. A pang of jealousy and anger overwhelms and I am about to leap at him when he looks up and me, putting his index finger to his lips.

"I'd be quiet if I were you, mate. I just saved your dear girlfriend's life, so I would like to see some gratitude. And besides she is asleep. Funny how after almost dying, you are so tired you practically become unconscious"

"You saved her? Why?" I asked, trying my best to figure out what was going around in that ancient brain of is. How did she get him to do it? Suspicion rises throughout my whole body.

"Well, let's just say that now, you owe me." He says. Somehow, he makes every one of those words send shivers down my spine.

"What could _you _possibly want from _me_?" I ask, genuinely curious. He knows that I can't set him free and he already turned down my offer to be his slave again when I left Care here.

"I want you to leave here. Leave Mystic Falls and never come back." As soon as he says it, I freeze, anger, curiosity and disbelief running through my veins.

"Yeah sure, when hell freezes over," I say, sarcastically. Like hell I am leaving Caroline. I am completely in love with her. Why would even care if I am here or not? Why would he want me to leave? Then it comes to me. I know exactly why. "Wait a minute. _You_ love her." I snort.

"I just think that she can do so much better than an amateur hybrid that is holding her back. She deserves someone that can show her the world. Culture, art, music. You could never give her that."

"What and you can? If you think that I am just going to leave her here with you, you are just as stupid as I give you credit for." I look at Klaus, who has just turned his attention back to Caroline. If I could kill him without risking hurting her, I would.

"I would never hurt her. And, as I said when you first barged in here, you owe me."

"Even if I did leave, she will never love you. You see, me and her are _in love_, which means that _I_ love her and _she_ loves me back, a concept you will never experience or understand. And what exactly what will you do if I don't leave? You are stuck in there and-"

"But I won't be in here for much longer!" Before I knew it he was up and in my face, his face bright red. Luckily I was on the other side of the shield. "And last time I checked, _she_ was over here with me." he said pointing towards her sleeping body. She looked so peaceful, as if nothing bad was ever going on in the entire world. He was right. She was there. I was here. And any attempt of trying to save her that I try, he would always be one step ahead of me. I had to find a way to defeat him. But before I could, I had to go along with whatever he wanted, no matter how much it killed me inside.

"One day, no matter how long it takes, I will kill you, and if you do anything to hurt her, that day will just come sooner." I spit at him. I turn and begin to leave the house but stop, with my hand on the handle, when I hear him laugh. I open the door and run like hell before I change my mind. But not before I hear him speak,

"Yeah, I would like to see you try-mate."

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my second chapter. Please review so that I know what you like or don't like so that I can make it better. **

**P.S Don't get used to updates this regular, It's just I am on school holiday's and have no social life ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update but I had some problems with uploading and then lost all the work I had done and had to start again. This was then made worse by me becoming ill. I promise that I will upload more regularly from now on. Hope you enjoy chapter three!**

**Caroline's POV**

I wake with a start, not knowing if I am dead or alive. My head is pounding! I look around the room, trying to figure out if this is real or not. I noticed someone in the corner of the room but my eyes hadn't adjusted yet, so I couldn't identify who it was…

_Tyler?_I thought, avoiding saying anything in case it wasn't him. I willed the thick cloud of blurring in my eyes to subside. I squint, trying to speed up the process, but it doesn't really help. Moments later, the person turns around and walks towards me and I know exactly who it is-Klaus.

The events that I assume occurred last night was last night, all of a sudden come flooding back to me. He saved me. He actually saved me. I thought for a minute that his need of revenge for Tyler was going to overthrow his feelings for me, and that this was going to result in me in a shallow grave in the middle of the woods. I knew that I saw pain in his eyes when I brought up the fact that he may actually have emotions. OH, MY GOD! He practically admitted that he was in love with me. I knew the whole time, but I never expected him to admit them to anyone, let alone me, in a million year, literally! I must have been lost in thought because when I flashed back to reality, Klaus was sitting on the coffee table right next to the couch I am laying on, stroking my hair, smiling. Why didn't I trust that smile?

"You're awake." He says soothingly, I never knew that a gentle sound like that could escape his lips. His smile grew even kinder.

"So it's true. You're not just a pretty face." I croak, sarcastically, forcing a smile on my aching face. He chuckles, sending electric shivers up my spine. _ Where's Tyler? _

"Seems that even a near death experience doesn't cause you to stray from your quick wit, hey love?" He says, looking at me with such strong emotion that I would have made my knees go weak and my head go fuzzy I was stood up…..I push it down, blaming it on my fragile state physically and mentally. He can't have those kinds of effects on me, can he? I start to try and force myself into a seating position, but am stopped by his gentle hand slowly pushing me down. "You need to relax, love. Let me help you" He pauses, looking straight into my eyes for permission, but it feels like he is looking straight into my soul. I take a deep breath and nod. His concern and ability to make me feel both sick and, well…other things, made my dead heart flutter, but again, I force them as low as I can. I feel a ribbon of guilt wrap around my chest. _Tyler…_

"Where's Tyler?" I ask, weakly. He looks away, spiking a suspicion I didn't know was there in the first place. "Where's Tyler, Klaus?" I question more urgent than before, swinging my legs around so that I was completely facing him, despite my body's protests.

"I told him to leave when he came to see if I had let you die." He says nonchalantly, but avoiding eye contact.

"Are you kidding me?" I scream, as loud as I can with a throat that feels like sand paper. How could he do something so evil? After everything that happened last night, I seriously thought he could change-that there was still some good in him.

"Well, it was either send him away or kill him. And I know that you would have wanted him to live, so here we are." He said, turning his head and looking me straight in my eyes. Anything that I used to think I saw in them had disappeared now, making me wonder if there was even anything there in the first place.

"Are you seriously trying to make this sound like my fault? If I actually did get a say, Tyler would be here right now!" I stand up, wincing as my body feels its weight for the first time since I woke up. I stumble, almost falling, but I regain my balance, slightly light-headed. Klaus move forward as if to help me but stops when I put my hand up and mutter that I am fine.

"I sent him away because he doesn't deserve you. He can't give you what you want. You would never be happy with an ordinary town boy. Well, hybrid. I just want you to be happy." He says quietly. I look in his eyes, and they look like they are pleading with mine to be okay with his choice, or at least why he had done it. Unfortunately for him, I was far too angry for any kind of reasoning he might want to try. I unnecessarily take a deep breath, which helps me calm down slightly.

"If you really wanted me to be happy, you wouldn't have sent Tyler away in the first place." I state. I start to make my way towards the door of the Gilbert house, determined to get out of here as soon as possible. I had intended my voice to sound more angry and threatening, but all that came out was disappointment and sadness. Why do I have such high expectations of Klaus? Except from saving my life last night, what has he ever done to deserve all of the second chances I have given him? I am almost out the door when I hear him coming towards me. Pity there is an invisible barrier stopping him from getting out.

"Caroline, don't leave." He begs, as if reading my mind and realising that he can't follow me. I ignore him and walk out onto the porch, shutting the door behind me. I stand next to the steps, looking out towards the street. WHERE AM I GOING TO GO? My mom's at work, Tyler's been BANISHED, and everyone else is on that island looking for the freaking CURE FOR VAMPIRISM! Suddenly, I feel a surge of energy pass through me and all of my surroundings.

"What the hell?" I say to myself, confused. What the hell was that? Is someone here? I step down the steps slowly, looking around the front yard to see if anyone was lurking or hiding somewhere near. The street is pretty much empty except for a middle aged jogger, a teenage girl walking her dog and a toddler riding a bright blue tricycle. I decide to focus on a different on of my vamp senses. I close my eyes and listen to my surroundings: leaves rustling in the breeze, children giggling in their back yard. I try harder. Someone gossiping on the phone next door, the squeaking chain of a swing and…..a chuckle. _Of course._ It isn't just any chuckle, it's the satisfied chuckle of a certain delusional, sociopathic, British vampire. I clench my teeth and turn around to see Klaus sitting on the porch swing, pretending to expect his nails, apparently out of his magical cage. He vamps behind me.

"You might want to check on the Bennett witch. It seem that something terrible has happened." He whispers in my ear, with no other emotion than the not so slight hint of fulfilment.

When I am over trying to hide blatant shiver down my spine, caused by Klaus' breath on my neck, I think of something to say, but decide that he really isn't worth it. I grunt in frustration and whip around to give him the most intimidating look I can muster and walk away from him. I pull out my phone and dial Bonnie's number. No answer. There really is something wrong. I resolve to not call Elena in case they are in some battle or something. With worry filling my to the brink of exploding, I try Tyler. Hopefully he hasn't left yet. He is all that I have right now.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think by reviewing. It really betters my writing and it makes my smile!**

**What do you want to happen in the future with this story? Who's point of view would you like to hear next?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Wow I haven't written in a while, SORRY! I promise I will try harder to upload chapters weekly from now on. Thank you to those of you who haven't given up on me! Hope you like this long waited for Chapter…**

Chapter 4

Klaus' POV

When a vampire runs, it's sometimes hard to remember how fast they can go. Being as old as I am, I have learned how to control my speed and now use running as a way to clear my head, like many humans do. I must admit, it is one of maybe three things in this world that has made me wonder what it would be like if I was once again human. Another one of these rarities being Caroline. I could have any girl I wanted. I'm an original vampire for Christ sake. So why is it that when I run away from her I feel an invisible connection pulling me back. What is so special about this girl that I, Niklaus Mikaelson, catch myself hoping I was good, good enough for her to love me. What am I doing? Why am I wasting my time with this insanity. I must kill Tyler.

Stopping in the middle of the woods, I compose myself and try to think where that good for nothing hybrid could have gone. He's stupid but he isn't so much that he would actually leave his love. He must be planning something.

"Niklaus! I have been looking everywhere for you!"

I turn to see my sister, on a rampage in my direction. I had secretly taken the dagger out of her before I went to the Gilbert house, just in case something had happened. And boy was I regretting it now.

"Not now Rebekah. I'm busy"

"What? Too busy chasing down that mutt of yours to tell your family that you're okay? What happened to you?"

"Not that you were smart enough to figure it out, but I was trapped by that dreadful Bennett witch. Unfortunately for her, something obviously happened that released me. Now, can I please carry on with what I am doing. Tell Elijah I am fine."

"Don't be stupid Klaus. You know even if you do find and kill your little pet, Caroline will never love you. Why waste your time on such a useless task."

"I will have you know that I don't care about Caroline. She is simply something to help me pass the time. And let me also tell you that the dagger that kept you delightfully quiet for 90 years never left my body. Unless you would like to spend another 100 years having a lovely beauty sleep, I suggest you leave me be."

Gasping, Rebekah slowly started backing away before she turned and vanished in the opposite direction. I couldn't worry about her for now. I had to figure out what Tyler was up to. I had to find him. And I had to kill him. No matter what Caroline would do.

**Sorry this chapter was short. It has been so long since I have written on this I have a bit of writer's block. It will get back on track soon. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. It will motivate me more to write ****J****xo**


End file.
